Court Martial
Streszczenie Skrót thumb|Orbiting Starbase 11 :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 2947.3. Właśnie przeszliśmy przez środek ciężkiej burzy jonowej. Jeden członek załogi nie żyje. Statek jest uszkodzony.Nakazałem niezwłoczny kurs do bazy 11 w celu dokonania napraw. Pełen raport o uszkodzeniach przygotowano dla oficera dowodzącego bazy 11, komodora Stone'a" W biurze komodora Stone'a kapitan Kirk czyta uwaznie swój raport, podczas gdy komodor spogląda na wyświetlacz, ukazujący stan robót przy kilku statkach. Komodor Stone wzywa sekcję 18, pracującą przy statku USS Interpid, i nakazaje rozpoczęcie prac przy naprawie Enterprise, co jest priorytetowym zadaniem. Kapitan Kirk mówi, że archiwista Benjamin Finney był w kapsule, w samym środku burzy. Kapitan ostrzegł go przed ogłoszeniem czerwonego alarmu, by opuścił kapsułę, ale było za późno. System odrzucił kapsułę, zabijając Finleya. Kirk wzywa Enterprise, a Uhura mówi mu, że Spock powinien już być przesłany z nagraniami, potwierdzającymi jego raport. Spock teleportuje się do bazy, niepewny co do informacji na zapisach, ale nim ma czas to wyjaśnić, do biura wpada Jamie Finney i oskarża kapitana Kirka o zamordowanie jej ojca. Spock wyprowadza ją, a komodor Stone pyta Kirka czy jest on pewny, że nacisnął przycisk odrzucający kapsułę PO ogłoszeniu czerwonego alarmu. Kirk potwierdza, ale zapisy z komputera pokładowego przeczą jego słowom. Wynika z nich, ze nacisnął przycisk PRZED ogłoszeniem czerwonego alarmu, co czyni go winnym śmierci Finneya. Komodor Stone więzi go w bazie i otwiera oficjalny przewód sądowy. Akt I :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 2948.5. Enterprise pozostaje na orbicie bazy gwiezdnej 11. Pełne neprawy w toku. Nakazano mi pozostanie w bazie, póki nie skończy się oficjalne śledztwo w sprawie śmierci porucznika komandora Finneya." Kapitan Kirk i dr McCoy idą do M-11, klubu w bazie 11, gdzie spotykają kilku członków klasy dyplomowej Kirka, w tym Corrigana i Tellera. Kilku z nich, w tym Timothy, pytają, jak długo potrwa przestój, ale Kirk orientuje się, że wierzą, iż jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć Finneya, który był członkiem tej samej grupy. Zaraz po tym, jak Kapitan opuszcza klub, wchodzi do niego Areel Shaw. Leonard McCoy przedstawia się jej i oboje idą na drinka. thumb|Commodore Stone and chart of starship repair status W biurze komodora Stone'a decydują się losy sądu polowego nad kapitanem Kirkiem. Kirk zaczyna opisywać swe relacje z Finneyem, nie pomijając faktu, że w Akademii byli bardzo zaprzyjaźnieni, a córka Finneya, Jamie, dostała imię po nim. thumbJednak po wielu latach, gdy obaj służyli na statku USS Republic, Finney zostawił otwarty obwód reaktora, co po zaledwie pięciu minutach doprowadziłoby do silnej eksplozji i zniszczenia statku. Kirk zamknął obwód i zanotował incydent, skutkiem czego Finney otrzymał reprymendę i został zesłany na sam koniec listy awansów. Finney zawsze winił Kirka za to, że nigdy nie dostał awansu na kapitana statku. Podczas omawiania sprawy burzy, Kirk twierdzi, ze wysłał Finneya do kapsuły zanim w nią weszli. Był tam, gdy kapitan ogłosił żółty alarm. Gdy poziom niebezpieczeństwa osiągnął stopień siódmy, kapitan ogłosił czerwony alarm. Ostrzegł Finneya, by ten opuścił kapsułę badawczą przed odpaleniem. Komodor Stone przypomina, że według zapisów odpalił kapsułę przed ogłoszeniem czerwonego alarmu - fakt, którego Kirk nie umie wyjaśnić. Komodor przerywa rejestrację i sugeruje, ze Kirk załamał się pod ciężarem odpowiedzialności i przemęczenia w warunkach silnego stresu. Kapitan Kirk odpowiada, że wie, co się wydarzyło i że zapisy kłamią. Komodor Stone decyduje, że sąd polowy musi się odbyć. Akt II :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 2948.9. Oficerowie wchodzacy w skład komisji mego sądu polowego właśnie przybyli do bazy. Tymczasem naprawa Enterprise prawie dobiegła końca.." thumb|[[Prosecutor Areel Shaw]]Kapitan Kirk spotyka są dawną przyjaciółkę, Areel Shaw, której nie widział od pięciu lat. Ostrzega go ona, że bierze tę sprawę zbyt lekko, wierząc w to, że jego niewinność obroni się sama. Mówi, że prokurator wytoczy sprawę "Kirk vs Komputer", a on przegra. Kirk prosi ją, by go reprezentowała, ale ona odpowiada, ze jest już zajęta przy innej sprawie. Rekomenduje mu Samuela T. Cogleya, radcę prawnego. Kirk pyta, skąd Areel wie tyle o całej sprawie i co właściwie zrobi prokurator. Areel wyjawia mu, ze to ona jest prokuratorem, i ma dopilnować, żeby pohańbionego Kirka wyrzucono ze służby we Flocie. W tymczasowej kwaterze Kirka Samuel T. Cogley wertuje staromodne, papierowe książki. Kirk, będący po paru kieliszkach sauriańskiej brandy, dziwi się temu, ale Samuel wyjaśnia, ze to w książkach znajduje się esencja prawa, nie w obwodach komputera. thumb|In court W skład ławy sędziowskiej wchodzą oprócz komorora Stone'a: kapitanowie okrętów Krasnowsky i Chandra oraz przedstawiciel dowództwa Gwiezdnej Floty Lindstrom. Komodor Stone, jako przewodniczący składu, pyta, czy Kirk nie wyraża sprzeciwu wobec któregoś z sędziów, ale ten zaprzecza i sąd polowy może się rozpocząć. Po przedstawieniu przez komputer listy zarzutów kapitan odpowiada, ze jest niewinny. thumb|Shaw questions Commander Spock Porucznik Shaw wzywa na świadka Spocka. Gdy komputer odczytał już jego dane, Shaw pyta komandora Spocka, jak dobrze zna się on na komputerach, na co ten odpowiada, ze bardzo dobrze. Shaw oskarza Kirka o zareagowanie na niebezpieczeństwo, które jeszcze nie zaistniało, na co Spock odpowiada, ze to niemożliwe, gdyż Kirk nie mógłby zrobić czegoś takiego. Cogley nie ma pytań i Spock zostaje zwolniony. Porucznik Shaw wzywa oficera personalnego Enterprise. Oficer personalny potwierdza, że kapitan Kirk służył na USS Republic razem z Finneyem, a w raportach zostało zanotowane, ze zostawił otwarty obwód, co kosztowało go awans. Także tym razem Cogley nie ma pytań. Teraz Shaw wzywa na świadka doktora McCoy, chirurga pokładowego. Ujawnia, ze jest on ekspertem w kosmicznej psychologii i wie, jaki efekt wywiera na umysł człowieka długie przebywanie w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Potem pyta McCoya, czy to możliwe, ze jeśli Finney nienawidził Kirka, ten mógł odpłacać mu podobnym uczuciem. Cogley znów nie ma żadnych pytań i McCoy odchodzi. Po wyrażeniu przez Stone'a zdziwienia, że Cogley nie pyta świadków, Cogley wzywa na świadka kapitana Kirka. Po odczytaniu przez komputer listy nagród, jakie kapitan otrzymał, Cogley pyta go, czy naprawdę kapsuła została odpalona dopiero podczas czerwonego alarmu, wbrew temu, co mówi komputer. Kirk potwierdza, ze tak było, i że znowu by tak postąpił, bowiem zrobił wszystko dla bezpieczeństwa statku. Cogley przekazuje świadka porucznik Shaw. thumb|Komodor Stone Porucznik Shaw prezentuje nagranie, sygnowane datą gwiezdną 2945.7,na którym wyraźnie widać, ze kapsuła została odpalona podczas trwania żółtego alarmu. Ukazuje panel po lewej stronie fotela dowódcy i rękę Kirka, naciskającego guzik przed ogłoszeniem czerwonego alarmu. Kapitan jest zdumiony i mówi "To nie tak było..." Akt III :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 2949.9. Dowody zaprezentowane na nagraniu podczas mojego sądu polowego są przytłaczające. Nawet mój adwokat przestaje mi wierzyć.." Cogley sugeruje, że być może Kirk doznał częściowego zaćmienia pamięci, które zmieniło jego wspomnienia. Jednak mimo wszystkich wątpliwości Kirk decyduje się obstawać przy swoim. Spock kontaktuje się z bazą 11 i mówi, ze zbadał komputer, ale niczego podejrzanego nie znalazł. Kirk żartuje, ze może następnego kapitana Spock zdoła pokonać w szchowej rozgrywce i zamyka kanał. Spock powtarza cicho "szachy...", po czym opuszcza mostek. Do tymczasowej kwatery kapitana Kirka wchodzi Jamie Finney i prosi Cogleya, by ten nakłonił kapitana do zmiany zeznań. Wyczytała w listach ojca, że James Kirk był jego najbliższym przyjacielem i nie chce jego krzywdy. Podczas gdy Kirk zmienia uniform, Cogley układa plan. Tymczasem na Enterprise Spock gra z komputerem pokładowym w trójpoziomowe szachy. Gdy widzi to Leonard McCoy, jest wstrząśnięty, że może on grać w takiej chwili jak ta. Spock wyjasnia mu jednak, ze właśnie wygrał czwarty raz pod rząd, co nie jest możliwe, nie wierzy więc w zapis komputera o incydencie podczas burzy. Wygrawszy, wie już, że program komputera został przez kogoś celowo zmieniony. Obaj z doktorem przesyłają się do bazy. thumb|Defense Samuel T. Cogley Tymczasem sąd polowy dobiega końca. Prokurator chce zamknięcia sprawy, ale zjawiają się Spock i McCoy z nowymi dowodami. Cogley powołuje się na Prawa Człowieka, twierdząc, ze Kirk nie miał okazji stanąć twarzą w twarz z najważniejszym świadkiem oskarżenia, komputerem pokładowym. Sugeruje przeniesienie procesu na pokład statku. Wyjaśnia, że nie można stawiać człowieka niżej od oskarżającej go maszyny. Akt IV :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 2950.1. Po przedstawieniu nowych dowodów proces został przeniesiony na pokład Enterprise.." Spock wyjaśnia wszystkim, ze nie powinien wygrac z komputerem, gdyż sam go programował, a udało mu się to pięć razy. Stawia hipotezę, ze tylko trzy osoby mogły do tego stopnia zmienić program: on sam, kapitan i archiwista, którego Enterprise chwilowo jest pozbawiony. Kirk opisuje jeszcze raz całą sytuację i uderza go fakt, ze nie znaleziono ciała Finneya. Cogley stawia tezę, że Finney wcale nie zginął w kapsule, lecz wciąż jest na pokładzie Enterprise. W ramach eksperymentu cała załoga Enterprise zostaje przesłana na powierzchnię planety, włączając w to Cogleya, który ma tam do załatwienia ważną sprawę. thumb|Stone hears Finney's heartbeat Spock przestraja sensory wewnętrzne statku tak, by na mostku można było słyszeć bicie serca każdej istoty, znajdującej się na pokładzie. Doktor Leonard McCoy maskuje za pomocą ręcznego skanera bicie serca członków prezydium oraz pozostałych, którzy znajduja się na mostku. W końcu słychac już tylko bicie serca Finneya. Dźwięk dochodzi z pokładu B, blisko maszynowni. Kirk spieszy tam, uzbrojony w fazer. Sam Cogley sprowadza na mostek Jamie Finney. Orbita Enterprise zaczyna się załamywać. Ben Finney, jak się okazuje, wierzy w to, że dowództwo zawiązało spisek przeciwko niemu, żeby nie dopuścić go do objęcia komendy nad statkiem. Odbiera Kirkowi fazer i wyjaśnia swój plan zniszczenia Enterprise. Kirk próbuje spierać się z nim, ale nie osiąga sukcesu, póki nie uswiadamia Finneyowi, ze na pokładzie znajduje się jego córka i jest w takim samym niebezpieczeństwie jak wszyscy. Spock planuje odesłac wszystkich na planetę, ale wskutek sabotażu Finneya nie ma wystarczająco mocy, by uruchomić transporter. Kirkowi udaje się wreszcie opanować sytuację w maszynowni. Złamany i płaczacy, Finney zdradza Kirkowi, co trzeba zrobić, by odzyskac kontrolę. Kirk zabiera się do roboty. Na mostku Uhura melduje wzrost mocy i przejmuje stery. Teraz można ustabilizować orbitę. Prokurator nie ma więcej zastrzeżeń i Kirk zostaje oczyszczony z zarzutów. Gdy Enterprise przygotowuje się do odlotu, Areel mówi Kirkowi, że Cogley podjął się obecnie obrony Finneya i ma nadzieję na sukces. Całuje Kirka na pożegnanie, mając nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkają. Pamiętne cytaty "Ach, więc tak chciecie to rozwiązać - zamieść całą sprawę pod dywan i mnie razem z nią! Nigdy w życiu. Będę walczył." ''"''Tak uniknie pan sądu polowego!!" "'Uniknąć?! Ja tego żądam! Słyszy pan?! ŻĄDAM!!!''"'' : - Kirk i kommodore Stone "... Ale to nie tak było" : - Kirk "Wszyscy moi przyjaciele wyglądają jak lekarze, a jego... jak pani" : - Dr. McCoy, do Areel Shaw "Próbują strącić głowe kapitana, a pan tu siedzi i gra w szachy!" "To prawda." "Mr. Spock, pan jest najbardziej zimnym facetem, jakiego znam!" "Dziękuję, doktorze. Właśnie wykrywam czwartą partię." : - Dr. McCoy i Spock "Nie powiedziałaś mi jeszcze, skąd tyle wiesz o tej sprawie." "Albowiem, James T. Kirk, moja droga dawna miłości – to ja jestem prokuratorem. I musze dołożyć starań, by udowodniono ci winę i wyrzucono cię ze służby... ''(ze łzami) zhańbionego." : - '''Kirk' i Shaw "Możesz być psychopatą, który uciekł kuratorowi, lub dr Samuelem Cogleyem, doktorem prawa.!" "Masz rację w obu punktach. Potrzebujesz prawnika??" "Obawiam się, że tak." : - James Kirk i Sam Cogley "Mr. Cogley jest znany z teatralnych efektów!" (do Shaw) "Czy ocalenie kariery niewinnego człowieka to teatr?" "Counsels will direct their remarks to the bench!" "Och, to będzie przyjemność, panowie... mam coś ''LUDZKIEGO do powiedzenia! Prawa, panowie – LUDZKIE prawa! Biblia. Kodeks Hammurabiego. KodeksJustiniana. Magna Carta. Constitution of the United States. Fundamentalna Deklaracja Marsjańskich Kolonii. Kodeks Alpha III. Panowie, wszystkie te dokumenty mówią o PRAWIE! Prawem oskarżonego jest spotkanie świadków i wysłuchjanie dowodów, a tego prawa memu klientowi odmówiono!"'' "Wysoki Sądzie, to śmieszne. Przedstawiliśmy świadków podczas procesu. Mój przeciwnik mógłó ich pytać, o co chciał –" "''Wszyscy poza jednym! Najpoważniejszy świadek nie jest człowiekiem. Jest maszyną, systemem informatycznym. Komputer Enterprise. Prosze o przeniesienie procesu na pokład statku." "''Protestuję!!" "A ja powtarzam, mówię o ''prawach! Maszyna ich nie ma. Człowiek musi je mieć Mój klient ma prawo spotkać się ze świadkiem, i jeśli odmówimy mu tego prawa, postawimy człowieka niżej od maszyny! Naprawdę to już cenicie maszyny wyżej niż ludzi! Prosze przychylić się do mego wniosku, panowie. Więcej.. W imię człowieczeństwa, przyćmiewanego przez maszyny, żądam tego. "' ''Żądam TEGO!!!"' : - Sam Cogley, Areel Shaw, i komodore Stone "Oby lepiej ci się poszczęściło następnym razem." "ITym razem tez miałam szczęście. Przegrałam, nieprawdaż?" : - Kirk i Shaw, gdy się rozstawali "Kapitanie, proszę opisać,co pan przedsięwziął w celu znalezienia Finneya." "Zastosowalem instrukcję numer 1" "A co to jest?" "'' Schemat poszukiwania człowieka, który nie może odpowiedzieć na wołanie." "To zakładałoby,że ten człowiek chce być znaleziony" "Przepraszam?" "Cóż, jeśli kogoś szukasz, tio nie zakładasz, że on nie chce być znaleziony?" "Tak." "Czy na statku tych rozmiarów człowiek może "zniknąć"??" "Być może." (do członków prezydium) "GPanowie, stawiam tezę, że porucznik komandor Finney żyje!!" : - Cogley i Kirk Zza kulis Scenariusz * Skrypt nie do końca wyjasnia, czemu Jamie Finney tak szybko odzyskała szacunek dla Kirka. Wzmianka o listach jest mało przekonująca. Kostiumy * W tym odcinku pierwszy raz widać uniformy galowe. * Areel Shaw jako jedyna kobieta w serii nosi męski uniform ze złotymi naszywkami. * Finney jest określany jako komandor porucznik, jednak gdy go widzimy w maszynowni, ma dystynkcje komandora. * według komputera Spock miał w tym odcinku rangę komandor porucznik, nosi jednak dystynkcje komandora. To samo dotyczy jego munduru (z wyjątkiem odcinka ), chociaz dwukrotnie był określany jako komandor porucznik , i . Jego ranga została skorygowana dopiero w , kiedy Wolkańska Centrala Kosmiczna spytała o "komandora Spocka." Inne informacje * To pierwszy odcinek, w którym pojawia się nazwa "Gwiezdna Flota" i "Dowództwo Gwiezdnej Floty" . * Jest to też pierwszy epizod, w którym pokazana jest gwiezdna baza. * Star Trek często portretował kobiety w stylu lat szęśdziesiątych i podobnie się zachowujące, mimo ze znajdowały się na pokładzie statku międzygwiezdnego. Areel Shaw jest wyjątkiem – choć kiedyś kochała Kirka, nie pozwoliła, by przeszkodziło jej to w wykonywaniu obowiązków prokuratora i zachwiało jej karierą. Podobny scenariusz rozegrał się między kapitanem Jean-Luc Picard a kapitanem wojskowego biura śledczego Phillipą Louvois w odcinku''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' pt. . * Commodore Stone jest najwyższym ranga Afroamerykaninem w całej serii. W innym odcinku dowodził też statkiem.. * W tym odcinku "Interpid", statek z całkowicie wolkańską obsadą,, jest reperowany w bazie gwiezdnej 11. Został on później zniszczony przez kosmiczną amebę w . Występuja * William Shatner jakoKirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Równiez występują * Percy Rodriguez jako dowódca bazy Stone * Elisha Cook jako Cogley * Joan Marshall jako porucznik Areel Shaw Udział biorą * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Richard Webbjako Finney * Hagan Beggs jako Hansen (określany jako sternik * Winston DeLugo jako Timothy i * Alice Rawlings jako Jame Finney oraz * Nancy Wongjako oficer personalny * Bart Conrad jako Krasnovsky * William Meader jako Lindstrom (określany jako "oficer pokładowy") * Reginald Lal Singh jako Chandra (określany jako "oficer pokładowy") Niewymienieni * Majel Barrett jako głos komputera * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Tom Curtis jako Corrigan * Larry Riddle jako an officer Kirk collides with at bar * Chuck Clow jako dubler Williama Shatnera * Troy Melton jako dublerRicharda Webb * Niezidentyfikowani wykonawcy jako: ** Mike ** Teller de:Kirk unter Anklage en:Court Martial (episode) es:Court Martial fr:Court Martial (épisode) it:Corte marziale (episodio) ja:宇宙軍法会議（エピソード） nl:Court Martial sv:Court Martial Kategoria:Odcinki TOS